Gregor the overlander
by outta fucks to give
Summary: Remember all the fan fiction stories that were rated T an skipped of the erotic scenes. Well never again. HERE lives all the erotic fan fiction for the underland Chronicles . Also Pm for gregor the overlander stories you wanna read about next. I need the authors name an story you would want me to add to anyways enjoy!


_**So this goes into too deep detail about 'what happened' last night in Tytonic's story "The War**_ __ _ **of the**_ __ _ **Myriapods". This scene takes place after chapter 25 an before chapter 26. As you should know Tytonic wrote the story I simply added the erotic scenes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN EVERTHING mwaahahhhahah**_

 _ ***all the authors in the world line up at my door***_

 _ ***ding dong***_

" _ **Well who could that be?" I get up and walk to answer the door. Before I even open it they all rush me and strap me to a chair. They then proceed to take turns breaking every bone in all of both my hands. I wake up in cold sweat I run over to my computer an change it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing….. Or do I? I turn around to see every author in the world holding weapons with a murderous look in their eye especially Collins. I swivel back around**_

 _ **Disclaimer I own nothing …nothing**_

As Luxa led Gregor away from the hospital and to the royal chambers they caught strange looks from the servants but they knew better than to question the queen and the almighty warrior. As Gregor and Luxa approached the royal chambers Gregor had to dive into a side room to avoid being seen with Luxa by Hayden in order to not make him more suspicious then need be. As Luxa passed Hayden she glared at him with pure hatred. When Luxa reached the royal chambers she signaled Gregor to come over. Hand in hand they entered the royal chambers together. Luckily hazard was asleep in his room. Luxa turned to Gregor and looked up. Gregor looked down and the whole world seemed to freeze as their lips met. Luxa pushed away and walked into her changing room then proceeded to come out with the underland equivalent of lingerie. She wore a thin see through silk shirt that went to her knees. Her bra and panties were thick but not thick enough to hide the outline of her rock hard nipples and her magnificent D-cup breast. Gregor was instantly hard as Luxa sat on the on the bed and motioned him over. Gregor did as she commanded. When he arrived he kissed her putting his arms on either side for support as she leaned back on the bed. Gregor started to lower himself kissing her body until he reached his objective. He slowly removed her panties an flinged them somewhere behind him. He looked at Luxa for confirmation and started to dart his tongue in all directions. Up, down, left, right. He was like an animal.

"OH GREGGOR IM GONNA IM GONNA !"

Luxa moan/ screaming in pleasure as she came all over Gregor face. He did his best to lap it all up. He lifted his self-backup to eye level with Luxa as she undid his pants. He placed his 7 inches right above her entrance and hesitated. He look up once more for conformation and Luxa nodded. He slowly slid in hitting a barrier confirming his thoughts about Luxa. He gave a little extra push and she moaned in pain/pleasure. He slid in an out picking up speed.

"Oh Gregor FUCK ME O YES FUCK ME" she practically screamed.

He then picked up his speed.

"Oh yes FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" Luxa moaned

Gregor mad a final thrust and came just as Luxa did filling her up. He rolled over so now they were side by side.

"Luxa, that was amazing "Gregor said painting.

"Gregor, I have never felt that good in my Life" exclaimed Luxa who was apparently ready for a second round as she climbed on to of Gregor. At first he looked surprised she was ready to go so soon. But then again somehow he was to.

She mounted him an placed her hands on his chest for support an placed her entrance just above is cock. As she lowered on to him she tilted her head back in pleasure. She started to bounce on his cock slamming up a down on his dick. Her breast started to bounce and he reached up to massage them. He started to suck on them causing her to moan even louder. She then proceeded to speed up.

"FUCK ME GREGOR, FUUUUCK MEEE" Gregor now had his hands on her hips making them go even faster. After what seemed like hours he felt the wonderful sensation of filling up Luxa's pussy. Her juices squirted all over his dick. She rolled off him an sucked all the juices off of his Cock. They then just laid there cuddling. Soon gregor had to leave because of the penalty for sleeping with the queen (Who was soon to be married) was death. So gregor slipped out of the Royal Chambers an returned to his quarters. He got little to no sleep because of his little adventure with Luxa. But in his mind it was all worth it.

 **Thoughts**

 **PLZ Review**

 **AN please be merciful This is my first time;] I will also write erotic scenes for your Gregor the Overlander stories Just Pm me. And have A swell time.**


End file.
